My dear detective
by tayadventure
Summary: Torah is Sherlock's old friend. She moves into Baker Street hoping to surprise Sherlock but instead she catches him committing suicide. Sherlock is now back but will Torah forgive him? or has Sherlock messed up his friendship for good?
1. Don't be dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OC's.**

* * *

John hurried out the taxi. He walked up to the door of Baker Street, John hurried inside. As he did he almost collided into a man with a stepladder. John ran to Mrs Hudson. Mrs Hudson jumped in surprise.

"Oh, God, John! You made me jump!" Mrs Hudson said.

John stared at her in confusion. "But..."

Just then a woman with long brown hair showed up by Mrs Hudson. "John this is Torah, she will be moving into 221c, she's an old friend of Sherlock's." Mrs Hudson explained.

Torah put her hand for John to shake but he just stared at the two of them with confusion. "Is everything okay now with the police? Has, um, Sherlock sorted it all out?" Mrs Hudson asked.

John still looked at her, then he made a face of realization. As some information sunk into his brain like quicksand. "Oh my God." John said. Suddenly he ran out of the door.

Torah went into the Kitchen and grabbed her helmet off the Kitchen table. Torah quickly ran out the door, put her helmet on and quickly got onto her motorbike. Torah show John get into a taxi. She started her motorbike and followed the taxi.

Torah parked her motorbike by a building. She watched as John got out of the taxi and pull his phone out. Torah could see that he was talking to someone but to who she didn't know. Torah looked up at the Hospital roof and saw Sherlock her old friend standing on the edge of the roof. Torah watched as Sherlock jumped. She watched as his body hit the ground with a large thud. Torah got onto her motorbike and drove back to Baker Street. She walked into Baker Street, she opened the door of her apartment and walked in. She locked the door and led down on her sofa, she cried. She cried until she fell asleep.

It had been a week. Torah saw John but they didn't talk. Mrs Hudson told her that John had gone back to his therapist. John was sat at the Kitchen table in his apartment. Torah walked in and placed some hot chocolate in front of him. John looked at her as she sat down opposite him. "Hot chocolate always made me feel better when I'm sad." Torah told him.

"Sorry I haven't been talking to you much but this Sherlock thing has hit me." John explained. How could he put his feelings into words?

"Don't worry I understand." Torah said.

"I didn't catch your name." John said.

"I'm Torah, Torah Sim." Torah introduced herself as she held out her hand.

"I'm John Watson." John said as he shook Torah's hand.

Torah and John talked to each that day and did nothing else. Torah knew more about Sherlock than she did when she met him at university.

The next day John, Torah and Mrs Hudson were all going to Sherlock's grave. They got into the same taxi. Not a word was spoken between them. The taxi arrived at the graveyard. Torah, John and Mrs Hudson got out and walked to Sherlock's grave. Torah decided to give Mrs Hudson and John sometime. Torah was looking at all the different graves. John came up to her, it was her turn to say what she wanted to say.

Torah walked to grave. She looked at it. Torah took a deep breath and then "The first time I met you, I threw coffee at you for making a deduction, I thought you were trying to chat me up. But you weren't. I felt like you were my best friend and then you moved to London and didn't talk to me again. I manged to track you down, I moved into where you were living hoping to surprise you but you didn't see me. You should know by now Sherlock that I like hello's but I hate goodbye's."


	2. Where it all began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OC's.**

* * *

_Torah sat on a bench outside the University that her mother sent her too. Her mother told her how she needed to have a good job with good money so she could marry a man, settle down and have some kids. Torah hated her mother's plans for her. All Torah ever wanted to do was go and see the world and forget about love and life and everything that made her worry. Torah spanned out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her. The person that sat next to her was a man, he wore a suit that made him look older, he had floppy brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello." Torah said._

_The man looked at her as if he was scanning her like an x-ray. "Hello. Torah Sim." The man said._

_Torah looked at him. She felt very uncomfortable. "How do you know my name?"_

_"You wrote your name on your book." The man explained. _

_Torah looked at her book and saw that she did write her name. "Sorry, I'm having one of those days." Torah told the man._

_"Don't worry many people see but they don't observe. Like I can tell that you are very nervous, your hands are shaking and you are sweating. You're itching in that dress meaning your mother probably choose it for you, you decided to wear it to keep her happy. The way you hold your posture say's that your mother gave you lessons on your manners, your mother probably hoping that you find somebody but you don't want that, you want to be yourself and not another mini version of your mother." The man basically told Torah her whole two days so far in one look._

_Torah stood up. The man looked at her like he was waiting for her to say someone good about him but was met by a hot coffee in the face and a 'piss off' before he saw her walk towards the field._

_Torah led on the grass on the field. She was amazed by the man who she had just met but she felt a bit scared that he knew her better than her. Torah was looking at the sky all of a sudden she saw the same man that sat by her on the bench. She was about to get up when he sat down by her and said "I'm not here to make another observation of you but to just make sure that you are okay." _

_Torah shook her head and said "I'm fine you just kind of scared me when you told my whole life story."_

_"You mean deduction." The man said._

_"What?" Torah asked turning her head to look at him._

_"What I just there, that was a deduction." The man explained._

_"Yes, I never caught your name." Torah said._

_"My name is Sherlock Holmes." The man introduced himself._

_"Nice to meet you Sherlock. Sorry for chucking coffee in your face." Torah apologized._

_"People have done worst." Sherlock told her._

_"But you make a deduction was awesome." Torah commented._

_Sherlock smiled. "Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked._

_"One thing, my cousin gave me lessons on my manners." Torah answered._

_"There's always something." Sherlock commented. Torah laughed and Sherlock smiled. That would be the beginning of an amazing friendship._


	3. Hello again

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sherlock just my OC's.**

* * *

_Two Years later_

Torah and John got on with their lives. John moved out of Baker Street to live with his girlfriend. Torah had met her a couple of times, she was nice and she was the right one for John. Torah met Sherlock's brother. She thought he was alright, it took her sometime to get use to the idea that Sherlock had an older brother. They looked nothing alike and they didn't act alike. John seemed to accept that Sherlock was dead and wasn't coming back. On the outside Torah seemed accept that Sherlock was dead too but on the inside she had a little nagging feeling that Sherlock was dead. Torah ignored that thought. Until that fateful day.

Torah was in her Flat. Mrs Hudson was out getting some food. Torah was sat on her sofa flicking the channels on her Television. She settled on watching 'X factor.' Torah fell asleep. She woke up when she thought she heard a knock on her door. Torah opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00pm. Mrs Hudson wouldn't be back, Torah thought it was in her head. She turned her attention back to the T.V. Torah heard another knock on her door. Torah got off the sofa and walked to her door. Torah opened the door and saw a man wearing a long black coat, a blue scarf. She looked up at his face and saw that he had blue eyes and curly brown hair. It was the face of Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello Torah." Sherlock said in his British accent.

"Sherlock?" Torah asked in disbelief.

"I'm back." Sherlock told her.

Torah threw both arms around his neck and hugged him. She inhaled his scent. He felt real, He looked real and he smelt real, this was not a dream.

Torah pulled back from hugging Sherlock and slapped him across the face. Sherlock looked at her confused. "That was for committing suicide." Torah explained.

Torah then slapped him across the face again. "That was for not coming back soon enough." Torah explained.

Torah then hugged him again. "This is for coming back."

Torah pulled back and said "Hello Sherlock."


	4. why?

**Disclamier: I do not own Sherlock just my OCs**

* * *

Sherlock was in Torah's Flat. He was sitting on the sofa. Torah was sat next to him. "Are you alright?" Asked Sherlock.

Torah looked at him and answered "Yeah, I just can't believe that you are here." Both were silent then Torah asked "What brought you back?"

Sherlock turned to face her and answered "Sentiment."

"But you were gone." Torah pointed out.

"It was a magic trick." Sherlock said. Sherlock then explained why he did what he did. Torah was hanging on word for word.

After Sherlock finished explaining he turned to look at Torah. She looked at him, then she hugged him again. "Don't ever leave me again." Torah whispered.

"I plan not to." Sherlock said. Torah pulled her arms away from Sherlock. "Just don't tell John quite yet." Sherlock told Torah.

"I promise." Torah said.

Sherlock left an hour later careful not to be seen by Mrs Hudson. Torah fell asleep on the sofa planning to talk to Mycroft tomorrow.

_The next morning_

Torah was in Mycroft's Office. She couldn't wait to talk to him. Mycroft came in. "Torah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mycroft asked.

"Call me crazy but Sherlock came to my Flat last night. He's alive." Torah told Mycroft. Mycroft turned his back on her. Torah then realised. "You knew that he was alive." Torah said.

"I promised not to tell you. Mycroft told her. He looked at her. "I wanted you to have a life, I told Sherlock to wait but he wouldn't, I wanted to save you from the heartache." Mycroft explained.

Torah walked up to Mycroft and hugged him. "Thanks for caring." Torah whispered.

Mycroft was taken aback at first but then he hugged Torah.

A couple of hours later Torah went over to Johns house. "Are you alright?" John asked .

"Yeah, why are you asking that?" Torah asked.

"You just seem so relaxed." John answered.

"I just had some good news that's all." Torah said.

"What kind of news?" John asked.

"Just that an old friend is coming back." Torah answered with a smile on her face.


	5. Moustache

**disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock just my OCs. There are some spoilers here for the third series.**

* * *

It had been ages since Torah had seen or heard from John.

One day while Torah was looking through one of her magazine's she heard Mrs Hudson in the Kitchen talking to someone. Torah put her magazine down and walked out of her Flat and into the Kitchen. Torah opened the door and saw the Mrs Hudson was talking to John. Torah walked in and said "Hello John."

John looked up and said "Hello Torah."

Torah looked and saw that John had grown a moustache. Torah sat down opposite John. "No offence but you look like a seventy's porn star."

John looked up at her, surprised that she too didn't like his moustache. "None taken I think." John said.

Mrs Hudson then took John upstairs because he wanted to see the old Flat. John walked in with Torah behind him. They both looked around, it still looked the same like nothing had been changed but it was darker and more dusty.

"I have some news." John announced.

Both Torah and Mrs Hudson looked up at him. Mrs Hudson looked at him worried. John saw the worried look on her face.

"I'm not ill."

"You're immigrating?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"No, I'm getting married well I'm asking tonight."

Both Mrs Hudson and Torah smiled. "John that's great news." Torah commented.

"That's wonderful. What's his name?" Mrs Hudson asked.

Both John and Torah looked up at her. "Her name is Mary and I'm not gay." John answered.

"But I thought you and Sherlock were...you know..." Torah and John got the point that Mrs Hudson thought that Sherlock and John was in a relationship.

"Sherlock Holmes wasn't my boyfriend." John told Mrs Hudson.

"God you really have moved on." Mrs Hudson said as she walked out of the room.

John and Torah both looked at each other. "Where are you asking her?"

"At the Landmark Restaurant."

"Good luck. Let me know how it goes." And with that Torah made her way back into her own Flat. A couple of hours later there was a knock on her Flat door. Torah got up and answered. She was surprised when she saw that it was Mycroft.

"I need to know if John has any plans for tonight." Mycroft told her.

"He's proposing to his girlfriend tonight at the Landmark Restaurant."

"What time?"

"He didn't say."

Mycroft was about to leave when Torah asked "Why do you need to know?"

Mycroft turned around and answered "Because Sherlock is planning to tell John that's he's alive."


	6. everyone knows

**disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, Just my OCs.**

* * *

Torah's mobile phone rang. She answered it. "Torah here looking for something to do."

"Torah, its John." He sounded angry.

"Hello John, is everything alright?" Torah asked concerned.

"No, you're probably not going to believe me but Sherlock Holmes isn't dead. He's alive."

Torah took a few breaths before speaking again. "Yeah, I know."

She heard John sigh "You knew and you didn't think about telling me?!"

"Sherlock told me not to tell you."

She heard John sigh again but this time more angry. "I get enough of this from Sherlock; I don't need this from you."

"I can explain..."

"NO, don't bother."

The line then went dead.

Torah sighed and turned her mobile off. "What have I done?" Torah asked herself.

_The next day_

Torah made her way upstairs to see Sherlock. He already relived himself to Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and the World.

Torah was walking upstairs just as Mrs Hudson was walking down. "I can't believe it, I just can't." She said to Torah.

"I am amazed Mrs Hudson, absolutely amazed." Torah said.

Torah didn't bother telling Mrs Hudson or Lestrade that she knew before them because they would either suspect that she was spending time with Andeson or they would get angry and wouldn't talk to her like John.

Torah was just in the doorway of Sherlock's Flat and then Mycroft came out. "Hello Mycroft." Torah said.

"Good Morning." Torah was about to say more but Mycroft was already making his way out of the door.

Torah walked into the Flat. Torah walked up to Sherlock and hugged him. Sherlock stiffened. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you have been gone for so long and I missed hugging you." Torah answered

Torah stayed like for five minutes before Sherlock told her "You can stop now, I need to get back to work."

Torah removed her arms from Sherlock and took sat in one of the armchairs. She watched as Sherlock turned and faced the wall of information behind the sofa. "Right. Back to work."

Torah smiled. Just like old times.


	7. Save John Watson part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OCs.**

* * *

Sherlock held up his phone and looks at the picture of a man. Torah watched, she wished that she could solve cases with Sherlock and John. Mrs Hudson came up and stood in the doorway of the door. Torah and Mrs Hudson both watched as Sherlock drew a cross over a picture of a man that was pinned to the wall.

"Sherlock." Mrs Hudson started.

"Mm?" Sherlock asked absent-mindedly.

"Talk to John." Mrs Hudson told Sherlock.

"I tried talking to him. He made his position quite clear."

"What did he say?" Mrs Hudson and Torah asked in unison.

"Fuck off." Sherlock replied coolly.

"Ooh dear!" Mrs Hudson commented. She turned and made her way back down the stairs quick as a flash.

"And I thought I had the brunt of his anger." Torah said.

Sherlock turned to her. "What did he say to you?"

"He phoned me after you told him. I told him that I knew, got angry, I tried to explain but he told me not to bother and put the phone down on me."

Sherlock smiled slightly and returned back to his work.

Torah got off the armchair and started to pace around the Flat. Sherlock turned to her. "Stop doing that, you're putting me off."

She stopped and looked at him. "I don't have anything to do."

Sherlock turned and picked up his mobile phone. He passed the mobile to Torah. Torah managed to catch the mobile. "Text Molly for me. Tell her I need to see her."

**Molly**

**Sherlock needs to see you.–TS**

Torah waited for a reply. The mobile beeped. "Stop making a racket." Sherlock told her.

**Torah**

**Tell Sherlock I'll be right there-MH**

"Molly will be here soon." Torah told Sherlock.

Sherlock turned to her. Torah sighed and said "I will try not to make any more noise."

Sherlock turned back to his work. A while later Molly turned up. Torah took that as her cue to leave them alone. "I'll be in my Flat if you guys need anything." Torah winked at Molly and made her way down into her Flat.

_A few hours later_

Torah was in 221b eating some cheese and chips that Sherlock brought for her from a chip shop he knew. "So how did you know the people working in the chip shop?" Torah asked.

"I helped them put up some shelves." Sherlock answered.

Torah nodded.

Suddenly Sherlock and Torah heard the sound of Mary's voice. She sounded worried. Sherlock got up from his arm-chair and walked out into the doorway. Torah settled her food on the coffee table as she followed Sherlock.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

Mary took her phone out of her pocket. "Someone sent me this. At first I thought it was just a Bible thing, you know, spam, but it's not. It's a skip-code."

Mary showed them the message:

**Save souls now!**

**John or James Watson?**_  
_**Saint or Sinner?**

**James or John?**_  
_**The more is less?**

"First word, then every third. Save…John…Watson." Sherlock explained.

Torah then saw what Sherlock meant.

**Save**

**John**

**Watson**

Mary pulled up the rest of the message.

**Saint or Sinner?**

**James or John?**

**The more is Less?**

In her mind Torah managed to make the unimportant words to fade, just leaving the vital ones.

**Saint **

**James**

**The Less**

"Now!" Sherlock urgently said. He dropped his chips on the floor. He raced down the stairs with Mary and Torah following. Torah grabbed her motorbike helmet off the post at the end of the stairs. Sherlock and Mary ran out of the door. Torah pulled her motorbike keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Where are we going?" Torah heard Mary ask as she ran out.

"St James the Less. It's a church. Twenty minutes by car." Sherlock told her.

Sherlock pelted out into the street.

Torah got on her motorbike. "Did you drive here?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." Mary answered.

Sherlock started to pace about in the middle of the road. "It's too slow."

He was oblivious to the approaching traffic. A car swerved around him as the driver blared his horn.

"Sherlock, what are we waiting for?" Mary asked frantically.

Sherlock turned towards some oncoming headlights. "This." He answered.

He stepped directly into the path of an approaching motorcycle and held up an imperious hand. Torah was waiting for Sherlock to be hit. Luckily the driver managed to slam on the brakes and the bike skidded into a halt just in time.

Torah mounted onto her motorbike and put her helmet on. She started her motorbike. Torah watched as Sherlock and Mary did the same. Once they were on the Motorbike Torah followed them. She hoped that they could save John in time.


	8. Save John Watson part II

**Disclamier: I do not own Sherlock. Just my OCs.**

* * *

Torah was following the Motorbike the Sherlock and Mary was on. Suddenly Sherlock stopped the Motorbike, Torah just managed the stop hers in time. She saw that there was a roadblock. _'Now how are we suppose to get John?' _Torah thought.

Torah saw Sherlock turn left. Torah followed them. Suddenly the path descended into a long flight of steps. Sherlock headed straight down them, Torah did the same, and it was a bit bumpy for her liking. She followed Sherlock as they raced onwards towards Buckingham Palace.

Suddenly Sherlock swerved the motorbike and headed straight down into a pedestrian underpass. Torah followed hoping that they save John in time.

They charged on through the underpass. Sherlock forced the motorbike up a steep flight of steps. _'Oh, no not again.' _Torah thought as she braced herself for what was about to happen. She made it up the steps and was out onto the street again behind Sherlock. They were driving along side a fence surrounding the park.

Torah saw Sherlock look at the park, she heard some people cheer. Torah looked and saw that there was a bonfire; she then realized that John was in the bonfire. "Shit." Torah exclaimed.

Sherlock accelerated and so did Torah. Once Torah, Sherlock and Mary were in the park they all got off their motorbikes.

Torah threw her helmet off. She raced towards the fire and was shoving people out of the way. Torah saw that Sherlock was doing the same. "John!" She heard Sherlock shout.

Mary was right behind him shouting "John! Get out, John!"

Sherlock and Torah crouched in front of the fire. Sherlock started to throw some wood aside. Torah helped him, hoping that they weren't too late. "JOHN! If you can hear us say something!" Torah shouted.

"Help!" She heard John shout back.

Torah was still removing some of the wood while Sherlock grabbed John's arms and hauled him out. Torah stopped what she was doing and looked at John. Sherlock pulled him across the ground to safety Sherlock rolled John over onto his back. John led there. He looked extremely dazed. Sherlock and Torah loomed over him.

"John? John!" Sherlock said while he gently patted John's face.

Torah looked up at Mary and saw that she was covering her mouth and crying.

John gazed up at them blankly. "What the hell was that?" They heard John say.

They all let out a sigh of relief. "John, you have to stop giving me a fright of my life." Torah commented.


	9. The morning after

**Disclamier: I do not own Sherlock. Just my OCs.**

* * *

It was the day after John and the Bonfire incident. Torah was making her way upstairs to 221b. As Torah was making her way up the stairs, Sherlock's mother and Father were walking down the stairs. "Hello." Torah greeted.

"Hello Torah Dear, how have you been?" Sherlock's Mother asked her.

"I've been good."

"We would love to stay and chat but we have many things to do." Sherlock Father said.

"I'll probably see you guys later. Bye." Torah said.

"Bye Dear." Sherlock's Mother said as they made their way downstairs.

Torah opened the door to 221b. "Your parents?" She heard John ask as she walked in and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Mycroft promised to take them to a matinée of 'Les Mis'. Tried to talk me into doing it." Sherlock told John.

"Lucky." Torah muttered.

"Those were your parents?" John asked as he looked out of the window.

"Yes." Sherlock answered.

"Well…" John chuckled. "That is not what I….."

Torah giggled. John turned to look and Sherlock, he then looked out of the window again.

"What?" Sherlock asked clearly confused.

"I-I mean they're just…so…." John looked at Sherlock again. Sherlock gazed hard at him, narrowing his eyes. "…Ordinary." John finished his sentence.

"You should have seen what Sherlock was like when I met his parents." Torah said.

"What was he like?" John asked.

"Embarrassed the latter word to describe Sherlock's feelings on that fateful day." Torah giggled at the memory.

John smiled.

While Sherlock tuted disparagingly. "It's a cross I have to bear."

John chuckled. A moment of silence passed. "Did they know, too?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't meet his eyes. "Hmm?" Sherlock asked.

"That you spent the last two years playing hide and seek."

Sherlock looked at his laptop on the dining table. "Maybe." Sherlock answered.

"Ah! So that's why they weren't at the funeral." John commented.

"Sorry. Sorry again." Sherlock said defensively.

"Mm." John said cynically. John got off the sofa and slowly took steps towards the door. Sherlock and Torah watched him for a moment.

"Sorry." Sherlock said.

Torah looked at him. Did Sherlock Holmes actually say sorry and actually meant it? John drew in a deep breath; John met Sherlock's eyes for a second. John then looked down at the ground.

"See you've shaved it off, then." Sherlock commented referring to John's moustache.

"Yeah. Wasn't working for me." John said.

"Mm, I'm glad." Sherlock said.

"You didn't like it?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled. "No I prefer my doctors clean-shaven." Sherlock commented.

"And I prefer mine not to look like seventy's porn stars." Torah said.

"Those are not sentence's that you hear every day!" John commented.

John walked across the room and sat down in his old chair. "How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, not bad. Bit…smoked." John answered.

"Right." Sherlock commented.

John and Torah both looked at him seriously. "Last night – who did that? And why did they target me?" John asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock answered.

Torah looked at him with her mouth wide open. "The great Sherlock Holmes for once doesn't know something?" Torah asked.

Sherlock looked at her and shook his head.

"Is it someone trying to get to you through me? Is it something to do with this terrorist thing you talked about?" John asked trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

"I don't know. I can't see the pattern. It's too nebulas." Sherlock answered.

Sherlock walked towards the wall of information. He stood right in front of Torah. She giggled and moved up a bit.

"Why would an agent give his life to tell us something incredibly insignificant? That's what's strange." Sherlock said.

"Give his life?" John and Torah asked in unison.

"According to Mycroft. There's an underground network planning an attack on London – that's all we know." Sherlock answered.

Sherlock looked down and frowned. Torah looked up into his deep blue eyes. Sherlock then turned and gestured to the paperwork on the wall.

"These are my rats."

"Rats?" John asked.

Torah looked at what Sherlock was pointing at. "They don't look like rats to me."

Sherlock looked at her, and then back at the wall. "My markers: agents, lowlife's, people who might find themselves arrested or their diplomatic immunity suddenly rescinded. If one of them starts acting suspiciously, we know something's up. Five of them are behaving perfectly normally, but the sixth…" Sherlock was then interrupted by John.

John pointed at one of the photos. "I know him, don't I?"

Torah looked at the picture that John pointed at. "Who is he?" Torah asked.

"Lord Moran, peer of the realm, Minister for Overseas Development. Pillar of the establishment." Sherlock explained.

"Yes!" John exclaimed.

"I still don't who he is." Torah said.

John looked at her. "Do you watch any of the news channels?" John asked.

"Only when I'm bored or there is nothing on the television." Torah answered.

"He's basically an MP." John explained.

Torah nodded. He's been working for North Korea since 1996." Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked.

"He basically very old." Torah said.

"He's the Big Rat. Rat number one. And he's just done something very suspicious indeed." Sherlock answered John's question.

"He's also a very old rat." Torah remarked.


	10. Tube stations

**Disclamier: I do not own Sherlock, just my OCs.**

* * *

Later Sherlock was showing John and Torah some footage of the mysterious Tube train disappearance. "That'….odd. There's nowhere he could have got off?"

"Not according to the maps." Sherlock answered.

"He could be the invisible man." Torah commented.

"There's something-something, something I'm missing, something starting me in the face." Sherlock said.

He then turned to the wall again. John sat in front of the laptop. Torah was sat in Sherlock's arm-chair. Torah and John heard Sherlock's phone beeped. Torah watched as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Any idea who they are-this underground network?" John asked.

Torah could see Sherlock scrolling through some pictures. "Intelligence must have a list of the most obvious ones." John said.

"Our rat's just come out of his den." Sherlock told them.

"Al-Qaeda; the IRA have been getting restless again-maybe they're going to make an appearance…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I've been an idiot-a blind idiot!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"What?" John and Torah asked.

They watched as Sherlock started to pace across the room. "That's good. That could be brilliant." Sherlock exclaimed.

"What are you on about?" John asked.

"Sherlock you're starting to worry me now." Torah told him.

"Mycroft's intelligence-it's not nebulous at all. It's specific-incredibly specific." Sherlock commented.

"What do you mean?" John asked firmly.

"Not an underground network. It's an underground network." Sherlock told them.

"Right…what?" John asked.

"Sometimes a deception is so audacious, so outrageous that you can't see it even when it's starting you in the face." Sherlock told them again.

"Sherlock, you're going all Shakespeare again." Torah commented.

Sherlock leaned over and replayed the Tube footage. Lord Moran was getting into the train at Westminster.

"Look-seven carriages leave Westminster." The footage then switched to the next station. "But only six carriages arrive at St James's Park." Sherlock said.

"But that's…I…it's impossible." John said confused.

"Once you have delimited possible what ever remains must be the impossible." Torah said looking at the Sherlock.

"I've taught you well." Sherlock said looking at her.

John cleared his throat. "Once you two have finished, do you mind telling me what I am missing?" John asked.

"Moran didn't disappear-the entire Tube compartment did. The driver must have diverted the train and then detached the last carriage." Sherlock explained.

"Detached it where?! You said there was nothing between those stations." John pointed out.

"Not on the maps, but once you eliminated all the other factors, the only thing remaining must be the truth." Sherlock winked at Torah. He then pointed at the screen. "That carriage vanished, so it must be somewhere."

"But why, though? Why detach it in the first place?" John asked.

Sherlock started to pace again. "It vanishes between St James's Park and Westminster. Lord Moran vanishes. You're kidnapped and nearly burned to death at a fireworks par…"

Torah looked up at Sherlock and saw that look in his eyes. That look that he always used when he had just worked something out. Sherlock turned to John. "What's today date?"

"November the…My God." John said.

Sherlock looked at the information wall and slowly walked towards it. "Lord Moran-he's a peer of the realm. Normally he'd sit in the house. Tonight there's an all-night sitting to vote on the new anti-terrorism bill." Sherlock smiled. "But he won't be there. Not tonight." Sherlock turned and looked at Torah and John. "Not the fifth of November."

"Remember, remember." John said.

"The fifth of November." Torah said.

"Gunpowder, treason and plot." Sherlock said.

Shortly afterwards. Torah, John and Sherlock were in the Kitchen were frantically searching through maps and papers on the table while skpeing with Howard Shilcott who wore his bobble hat.

"There's nothing down there, , I told you. No sidings, no ghost stations." Howard told Sherlock.

Sherlock turned the laptop around so that John and Torah could see the screen. "There has to be. Check again." Sherlock told him.

Howard leaned off-screen. Torah was looking at a map and John was looking through a book. "Look-this whole area is a big mess of old and new stuff. Charing Cross is made up of bits of older stations like Trafalgar Square, Strand…"

"No, it's none of those. We've accounted for those." Sherlock told John. Sherlock looked closer at an old map.

"St Margaret's Street, Bridge Street, Sumatra Road, Parliament Street…" Sherlock started list all different names of streets.

Howard took the pom-pom that he was chewing on out of his mouth. "Hang on, hang on. Sumatra Road. You mentioned Sumatra Road, Mr. Holmes." He leaned off screen. "There is something. I knew it rang a bell, where is it?" He came back into view. "There was a station down there."

"Well, why isn't it on the maps?" John asked.

"Because it was closed before it ever opened." Howard answered.

"What?" John asked.

Torah hit John over the head.

"OW." John exclaimed rubbing his head. "What was that for?" John asked.

"Don't you watch the news?" Torah asked.

"Yes, but that was no excuse for hitting me over the head."

"I did not hit you; it was just a minor tap."

"Will you two stop and listen." Sherlock told them.

Torah and John turned their attention back to the screen. Howard was holding up a book to the camera. "They built platforms, even the staircases, but it all got tied up in legal disputes, so they never built the station on the surface."

"It's right underneath the Palace of Westminster." Sherlock said.

"So what's down there? A bomb?" John asked.

But Sherlock was already walking away. John hurried after him grabbing his coat as he goes.

"Bye Howard." Torah closed the laptop and ran after Sherlock and John.


	11. under the underground

**Disclamier: I do not own Sherlock. Just my OCs.**

* * *

Sherlock, John and Torah walked briskly along the road near the Houses of Parliament. Torah looked and saw each window in the House was light up. It looked like a little girl's doll house or a puzzle that someone had just finished. They headed down the stairs leading to Westminster station. They walked through the ticket barriers and was walking along the corridors. Torah stopped walking when she saw a poster for 'Star trek: into darkness.' She took her phone out of her pocket to take a picture.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

Torah looked at him. "I'm taking a picture of the poster."

Sherlock sighed and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the poster. "You can take a picture later but now we have more important things to do." Sherlock told her.

Torah put her phone away and walked with them. "More important than Benedict Cumberbatch?" Torah asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Sherlock answered.

She sighed. "So it's a bomb, then? A Tube carriage is carrying a bomb." John asked.

"Must be." Sherlock answered.

"Right." John said.

John took his glove off, he took his phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Calling the police." John answered.

"What? No!" Sherlock told John.

"Sherlock, this isn't a game. They need to evacuate Parliament." John tried to change Sherlock's mind.

"They'll get in the way. They always do. This is cleaner, more efficient." Sherlock said as if he was making a good point.

Suddenly Sherlock stopped walking. Torah walked into the back of John. Torah looked and saw that it was a locked maintenance entrance. Torah sighed. "The one time there has to be maintenance work." Torah remarked.

Torah watched as Sherlock reached into his coat and pulled out a crowbar, he started to force the gate open. Torah's eyes widen in surprise.

"And illegal." John commented.

"A bit." Sherlock said.

"Do you carry a crowbar with you anytime you go out?" Torah asked.

"Not all the time." Sherlock answered.

"Note to self never go with Sherlock to Bank." Torah muttered to herself.

Sherlock managed to get the gate open. Torah followed John and Sherlock inside. Sherlock pulled the gate closed and they all took out flashlights and started to walk down the maintenance tunnels.

John checked his phone for service. Torah was behind him making ghost noises.

"What are you two doing?" Sherlock asked without looking at them.

John sighed. "What do you mean by what are we doing? Torah is the one making ghost noises." John answered as he put his phone away.

They continued the walked onwards for a long time. They walked down narrow tunnels, walkways and climbed down steep metal ladders. Finally they reached the platform of Sumatra Road station. Torah sighed in relief. "That is the most walking I have ever done." Torah commented.

Sherlock shone his torch along the length of the track that was beside the platform but there was no sign of a train. "I don't understand." Sherlock said.

"Well, that's a first!" John remarked.

"There's nowhere else it could be." He turned to face the track and brought his hands up to either side of his head, he screwed his eyes shut. Torah knew that he was concentrating. A moment went by and then Sherlock's eyes snapped open. "OH!" Sherlock exclaimed. That made Torah jump out of her skin.

Sherlock turned left and ran towards the end of the platform. "What?" John asked chasing after him.

Torah sighed and ran to catch up with them. Sherlock carefully jumped off the end of the platform and onto the tracks.

"Hang on. Sherlock?" John asked confused as to what Sherlock was up too.

Sherlock turned back to face them. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"That's…Isn't it live?" John asked.

Sherlock set off along the tracks. "Perfectly safe as long as we avoid touching the rails."

"Course, yeah! Avoid the rails. Great!" John said in an unbelievable tone.

John jumped down onto the track. Torah did the same. She was lucky that she didn't wear her heels today.

"This way." Sherlock told them as he led the way.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Sure." Sherlock answered.

"John you should know by now that you don't question the great Sherlock Holmes." Torah told him.

"I don't know so much." John said.

They didn't have to walk for long before they found the missing carriage on a gentle bend.

"Look at that." John said.

"Bingo." Torah commented.

They continue on and then Sherlock looked up and saw a large open vent. He shined his flashlight into it.

"John, Torah." Sherlock called them over.

John and Torah both stopped walking and shone their torches upwards. Torah saw that there were several small explosive devices attached to the sides of the vent. "We have our work cut out." Torah commented.

John ducked down and shone his light underneath and around it. Torah was just shinning her light. John blew out a long breath. He squatted down again. Sherlock checked along the sides. Torah stayed where she was just looking. Torah heard a door click open; she looked and saw that John and Sherlock were climbing inside. Torah ran and managed to climb in. She looked as they all started to shine their touches along the ceiling and the floor. Sherlock slowed down. Torah could tell that he was paying particular attention to something. "It's empty. There's nothing." John told them.

"Isn't there?" Sherlock asked.

Torah looked and saw what Sherlock was looking at. There was a pair of intertwined black and red cables strung along the wall and down the back of the seat that Torah was standing opposite.

Sherlock gently lifted the cushion, bending low to shine his light underneath. Sherlock lifted his head and looked around him.

"This is the bomb." Sherlock told them.

"What?" John and Torah both asked.

Torah put her hand over her mouth and took a step backwards. Sherlock stood up and lifted the cushion off the seat. The cavity underneath was full of wired-up explosives. Torah was breathing in and out trying to clam herself down. "It's not carrying explosives. The whole compartment is the bomb." Sherlock told them.

Torah, John and Sherlock worked their way along the carriage, lifting other cushions as random. Each one had an identical explosive device under it. "Bugger." Torah commented.


	12. Bombs on a tube

**disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OCs.**

* * *

John, Sherlock and Torah continued to lift the cushions, Sherlock looked around the carriage and he then took a few steps along the aisle. John and Torah looked down at the latest batch of explosives. Sherlock took off his gloves and bent down to the panel. He forced his fingers through the gap and lifted it. Underneath was what only could be described as the 'big bomb.' Torah and John looked. Torah heard John take several deep nervous breaths. Torah was breathing in and out, still trying to clam her nerves. John looked at Sherlock. "We need bomb disposal." John told them.

"There may not be time for that now." Sherlock said.

"So what do we do?" John asked.

Sherlock took a brief pause before answering "I have no idea."

Torah gasped. "Well think of something." John told Sherlock sternly.

"Why do you think I know what to do?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you're Sherlock Holmes. You're as clever as it gets."

"You're the worlds only consulting detective, you can tell people's story just by looking at them, you managed to fool me, John and god knows how many other people by faking your own death." Torah told Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at them both. "Doesn't mean I know how to defuse a giant bomb." Sherlock turned to Torah. "What about you?"

Torah gaped at him. "I'm not the one that went out to Afghanistan."

"I wasn't in bomb disposal. I'm a bloody doctor." John told them.

Sherlock angrily pointed his torch at him. "And a soldier, as you keeps reminding us all."

Torah looked down at the countdown clock. It was frozen at 2:30. "Can't we rip the timer off, or something?" John asked.

"That would set it off." Sherlock answered.

"You see? You know things." John told Sherlock.

Sherlock turned away and sighed. Torah didn't realize but she had tears rolling down her face. Suddenly all the lights came back on and countdown clock on the bomb began to tick down. They all looked around in shock.

"Err…" Sherlock said.

John was breathing fast. "My God!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock paced away from them. "Err…" Sherlock said again. Torah could tell that Sherlock really didn't know what to do.

"Why didn't you call the police?" John asked.

"Please just…" Sherlock tried to explain but John cut him off.

"Couldn't you call them now?" Torah asked.

"Well, it's no use now." John shouted his answer at her.

Torah glanced at the clock on the bomb 2:15. "Guys clam down, arguing will get us no where, and we need to think of something and quick." Torah told them.

John was angry. "So you can't switch the bomb off? You can't switch the bomb off and you didn't call the police."

John turned away for a moment; he then turned back to Sherlock again.

"Go, John." Sherlock pointed towards the driver's cab. "Go now."

"There's no point now, is there, because there's not enough time to get away; and if we don't this." John gestured to the bomb. "Other people will die."

Torah glanced at the clock again. 1:57. "Torah go now." Sherlock told her.

Torah looked at him. "No I'm not leaving you again. I don't want to leave you again."

John looked down at the clock for a moment. He then pointed at Sherlock. "Mind Palace." John said.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked.

"Use your mind Palace." John told him. A little smile crept onto Torah's lips. There was still hope.

"How will that help?" Sherlock asked.

"You've salted away every fact under the sun!" John told Sherlock.

"Oh, and you think I've just got 'How to defuse a bomb' tucked away in there somewhere?" Sherlock asked trying to use sarcasm.

"Yes!" John answered.

Sherlock thought about for a second. But that was taking too long for Torah. She walked up to Sherlock and roughly kissed Sherlock. His eyes opened in surprise. John stood there with his mouth wide open. Torah pulled back. "Now go to your mind Palace." She told him.

Sherlock brought his fingers up to the sides of his face and screwed his eyes shut.

"Think." John told him intensely.

Sherlock lifted his head a little, still concentrating. Torah had her fingers crossed. "Think. Please think." John told Sherlock more softly.

Sherlock groaned.

"Think!" John shouted.

Sherlock's hands came away from his face. His eyes still remained closed. Torah was holding her breath, hoping that what she did worked. Sherlock let out a cry and opened his eyes. He breathed heavily for a moment. Torah looked at him. Sherlock lowered his hands and looked at them with a blank but apologetic look on his face. John and Torah both stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God." John exclaimed.

John turned away. Torah stared at the ceiling. Sherlock tore his scarf from around his neck and doubled over. Torah tore her eyes from the ceiling and looked at him. Sherlock dropped to his knees

"This is it." Torah heard John say.

John stopped and stared into space. Sherlock was patting around the device. Torah could that he was mumbling but couldn't make out any words because she felt like she was watching her whole life flash before her eyes. She looked at the clock again and saw that it was on 1:29 that was how much she had left to live.

Sherlock raised his head. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

John closed his eyes for moment and then looked at Sherlock again. "What?"

Torah saw Sherlock's eyes start to fill with tears. Torah looked away. She hated to see Sherlock cry.

"I can't…I can't do it, John. I don't know how." Torah looked at him again. Sherlock straightened up on his knees. "Forgive me?" He asked.

"What?" John asked his voice tight and furious.

Sherlock brought his hands up into a praying position. "Please, John, Torah, forgive me…for all the hurt that I caused you."

Torah sat there stunned at what Sherlock had just said. John waved a finger at him. "No, no, no, no, no, no. This is a trick."

"No."

"Another one of your bloody tricks."

"No."

"You're just trying to make me say something nice."

Sherlock chuckled briefly. "Not this time."

"It's just to make you look good even though you behaved like…"

John was fighting back tears. Sherlock moved away from the bomb and sat on the edge of one of the nearby seats. Torah walked to Sherlock and sat by him, putting her head on his shoulder. John stamped his foot down furiously.

"I wanted you not to be dead." His voice was low.

"Well, be careful what you wish for." Sherlock told him. John sighed. "If I hadn't come back, you wouldn't be standing there and…you'd still have a future…with Mary." Sherlock told him.

"Yeah I Know." John told him. John turned his back for a moment before turning back again. "Look, I find it difficult. I find it difficult, this sort of stuff."

Sherlock nodded. "I know." He said. Sherlock then looked down at Torah and noticed that she was clam. "Why aren't you freaking out?" Sherlock asked.

Torah looked up at him. "Because you're here. I'm freaking out on the inside but because you're here. I feel a little bit clam." Torah answered.

John looked at us. "You're the best and wisest man that I have ever known." John sighed lowering his head before rising it again. "Yes of course I forgive you." John said.

"I forgive you Sherlock." Torah looked up at him. "You're the best man that I could ever have the pleasure of meeting again." Torah said.

Sherlock smiled. Sherlock kissed her check. Torah closed her eyes and waited for death to come and claim her.


	13. It was just a prank

**disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OCs.**

* * *

Torah thought that she heard Sherlock crying. But when she looked at him she saw that he was in fact hooting with laughter. John opened his eyes. He and Torah looked at the bomb and saw that it was flicking repeatedly back and forth between 1:28 and 1:29. They looked at Sherlock in disbelief.

"You…" John started.

Sherlock stood up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, your faces!" Sherlock said through his hysterical laughter.

"…utter…"

"Your faces!"

"You…"

Sherlock grinned. "I totally had you two."

"You cock!" I knew it! I knew it!"

"Oh, you said such sweet things, I never knew you cared."

Torah tried to keep a serious face but failed and ended up bursting out laughing. "You have to admit that it is a bit funny."

John glared at them. "I will kill you two if you ever breathe a word of this…"

Sherlock grinned again. "Scout's honour."

Torah looked at him. "Oh yeah, we all know how that goes!"

"You knew how to turn it off!" John exclaimed furiously.

"There's an off switch." Sherlock told them.

"What?" Torah and John asked.

"There's always an off switch." Sherlock told them.

John bent down to look at the switch. "That's the most back-handed, stupid invention that I have ever seen." Torah commented.

Sherlock looked at her. "Well you never know a terrorist can get into trouble."

"So why did you put us through all that?" John asked.

"I didn't lie altogether. I've absolutely no idea how to turn any of these silly little lights off." Sherlock answered.

"Now there's a first." Torah commented.

Sherlock chuckled and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"And you did call the police." John said.

"Of course I called the police." Sherlock said.

Torah saw the flashlights. "Sherlock I swear one of these days I am going to kill you."

"Not unless I get there first." John told her. "I'm definitely going to kill you." John told Sherlock.

"Oh, please! Killing me-that's so two years ago."

Sherlock smiled at them.

A while later, John, Sherlock and Torah were walking down Baker Street. "I'm going back over to my place and let Mary know that I'm okay." And with that John was off.

Torah looked up at Sherlock. "So?" She asked.

"About that kiss." Sherlock said.

"Look Sherlock, I know that you don't do the boyfriend and girlfriend thing but the truth is that I actually …"

"We're here." Sherlock told her.

Torah looked up and saw that they were standing outside the door. "Anyway, what were saying?" Sherlock asked.

"Just if you happen to have a girlfriend and need to know anything I'll be glad to help." Torah answered.

Sherlock smiled. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be having a girlfriend anytime soon." Sherlock told her.

Torah smiled. Sherlock opened the door and they walked in. Sherlock went upstairs while Torah walked to the door of her Flat. "Night Sherlock!" Torah shouted but wasn't surprised when she didn't get any answer back.

Torah walked into her Flat and fell onto her bed. "One day Sherlock, one day you'll know." Torah mumbled to herself before falling asleep.


	14. Time to be Sherlock Holmes

**disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. Just my OCs.**

* * *

Torah sat on Sherlock's bed, as he was on the phone to Mycroft. She could hear 'do you hear the people sing?' playing in the background. Sherlock grinned as he ended the call. Torah and Sherlock turned and saw John was in the corridor.

"Come on. You'll have to go down. They want the story."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "In a minute."

Torah got up. "Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

Torah turned and looked at Sherlock. "Back to my Flat, I have nothing to do." Torah answered.

"Yes you do, you're coming out with us." Sherlock told her.

"Me?" Torah asked.

"Yes. Three is not a crowd and there will always be situations when we need another hand to help us." Sherlock told her.

Torah smiled. She walked up to Sherlock and hugged him. "You rock."

And with that Torah walked downstairs and waited for Sherlock and John. While Torah was waiting downstairs for them she met Molly's boyfriend. He looked like he was in a Sherlock cosplay.

Torah could hear Sherlock making his way down the stairs. Sherlock was wearing his famous blue scarf and he was in the middle of putting his jacket on.

Torah followed Sherlock and John out into the hall as Sherlock put his gloves on. "Sherlock, you are going to tell us how you did it? How you jumped off the building and survived?" John asked.

Sherlock stopped walking but didn't turn around. "You know my methods. I am known to be indestructible." Sherlock answered.

"No, but seriously. When you were dead, we went to grave."

"I should hope so."

"I made a little speech. I actually spoke to you. Even Torah made a speech and spoke to you."

Sherlock turned and looked at them. "I know. I was there."

Torah looked away embarrassed. "I asked you for one more miracle. I asked you to stop being dead." John said.

"I heard you." Sherlock said softly. "I also heard you too." Torah looked at Sherlock. "I heard you say that you like hello's but hate goodbyes. Well I'm here now and I won't be leave you two ever again."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Sherlock drew in a sharp breath and turned around. "Anyway, time to go and be Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock starts towards the door; he then hesitated for and reached to the coat rack. He took his deerstalker and put it onto his head. Torah smiled. "Sherlock Holmes is back in town." She whispered.

Sherlock opened the door and went out to meet the reporters as they gathered around him. Torah closed the door and stepped to Sherlock's side. The three of them stood there as the reporters took photos and shouted questions at them. Torah smiled, she was finally home and where she belonged.


	15. I want you to be my best man

**disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OCs.**

* * *

Torah sat by the kitchen table across from Sherlock. He was dressed in his camel coloured dressing gown, he wore safety glasses and he was working on another experiment. Torah watched him as he held the eyeball between a large pair of tweezers, he held a blowtorch near the optic nerve that was dangling behind it and that was what Torah was looking at. "Where did you get it?" Torah asked.

"Hmm?"

"The eyeball." Torah pointed to it. "Where did you get it from?"

"From a friend, well when I say friend."

Torah smiled. Suddenly she heard some laughter. Then she saw John trot up the stairs and walked into the Kitchen.

"What was that noise downstairs?" Sherlock asked.

"Er, it was Mrs Hudson laughing." John answered.

"Sounded like she was torturing an owl."

Torah hooted like an owl, and then made a gasping noise. Both Sherlock and John looked at her. "What was that?" John asked.

"That was my impression of an owl being murdered." Torah answered.

John shook his head in disbelief. "Well, it was laughter."

"Could have been both." Sherlock said.

John looked at what Sherlock was holding. "Busy?"

Sherlock sighed heavily. "Just occupying myself. Sometimes, it's so-o-o hard not smoking."

Suddenly the eyeball slipped out of the tweezers and dropped with a splash into his mug.

Torah looked at the mug. "Eww."

"Mind if I interrupt?" John asked.

Sherlock put down his tweezers and gestured to the chair at the end of the table. "Be my guest."

Sherlock switched off his blowtorch. John sat on the chair at the end of the table. Sherlock held up his mug and offered it to him. "Tea?"

John declined. Sherlock offered it the Torah. "I like mine without eyeballs."

Sherlock out his mug down and took off his glasses.

"So. The big question." John started. He folded his hands and put them in front of him on the table. "The best man."

Torah smiled, John told her that he was going to ask Sherlock to be his best man. She managed to keep it a secret, just about.

"The best man?" Sherlock asked.

"What do you think?" John asked.

Torah had a big smile on her face. "Billy Kincaid." Sherlock said. Torah looked up at Sherlock confused.

"Sorry, what?" John asked confused as well.

"Billy Kincaid, the Camden garroter. Best man I ever knew. Vast contributions to charity, never disclosed." John frowned and Torah sighed. "Personally managed to save three Hospitals from closure and ran the best and safest children's homes in north England." John tiredly rubbed his fingers over his eyes. Torah just sat there staring at Sherlock, she felt like she back at University again. "Yes, every now and again there'd be some garrotting but stacking up the lives saved against the garrotting, on balance I'd say…"

"For my wedding! For me, I need a best man." John interrupted.

"Oh, right."

"Maybe not a garroter."

"Gavin?"

Torah and John both looked up at him. "Who?" John asked.

"Gavin Lestrade?" Torah groaned. "He's a man, and good at it."

"It's Greg. And he's not my best friend."

"You know for a man with a mind place, you are very bad at remembering people's names." Torah commented.

Sherlock ignored her. "Oh, Mike Stamford, I see. Well, he's nice, um, thought I'm not sure how well he'd cope with all…"

"No, Mike's great, but he's not my best friend." John interrupted again.

Sherlock looked at John. Torah could tell that he was trying to work out who was going to be John's best man while it was staring at him right in the face, almost. "Look, Sherlock, this is the biggest and most important day of my life." John told him.

"Well…" Sherlock was about to start deducting again. But luckily John stopped him in time.

"No, it is! It is, and I want to be up there with the two people who I love and care about most in the world." John turned to Torah. "Sorry that you're slightly off the list Torah."

Torah shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"Back to the best man thing. As I was saying I want to be up there with the most important people in my life." John said.

"Yes."

John nodded. Sherlock waited for him to tell him who was going to be best his best man.

"Mary Morstan…"

"Yes."

John sighed tightly "…and…" John looked up at Sherlock and so did Torah. John pulled in a long breath. "…you."

Sherlock blink rapidly but otherwise didn't move or react.

Torah sighed. "Well this is going well."


End file.
